paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis (Location)
“Your petty human kingdoms are amusing, but they pale against the splendors of Atlantis—either before the Great Deluge, or after.” Atlantis is an underwater kingdom and home of the Atlanteans. It is a mysterious realm largely unexplored by the surface world. The people of Atlantis are scholarly and graceful, with a proud warrior culture. They are notable for their unique physiology, their skill in magic, and their intense demeanor. Heavily isolated from the surface, Atlantis exists as the solitary political superpower that exists below the waves. They have always held a certain contempt and suspicion for the surface. These growing tensions are mutual with the surface world, and while Atlantis is making strides to be heard and a part of the world, it is unclear what place their kingdom will have in the geopolitical landscape in the years to come. History The origins of Atlantis are mysterious even to Atlanteans themselves, as almost all records of their past prior to the Great Deluge were lost in the cataclysm that sank their continent. Atlantis itself has been a small above-ground continent with many human settlements and roaming bands of barbarian warlords. Around 13,000 years ago, after vanquishing the threat of the Faceless One, the continent was united under the banner of the heroic Queen Atlantia in the ancient days. Roughly 11,000 years ago, Atlantis sank in an event known as the Great Deluge. Tradition dictates that they were spared by the sea god Poseidon and were transported to the Plane of Elemental Water. They would reside there until The Event in 2000, when they mysteriously returned to the Material Plane for unknown reasons. Despite brief military action in 2006, Atlantis and the surface world share a relatively peaceful relationship. However, neither really trusts the other and tensions have been mounting in recent years. For more on Atlantis' history, see here. Physiology The Atlanteans closely resemble humans, but with three gill-slits on each side of their necks and slight webbing between their toes. They lean, athletic physiques, with large, expressive eyes. Purple eyes among the Atlanteans is extremely common, though blue, green, and “coral” are not unheard of. An Atlantean’s visual acuity is no better than a human’s on land, but their large eyes make taking in light below the waves much easier. Their hair is generally dark and they have pale skin from years of living far from the sun’s rays. An Atlantean’s sweat glands have two purposes. On land, they function just as a human’s sweat glands would. In the water, however, they instead produce a clear, sweet-smelling fluid that protects their skin from saltwater, as well as extreme temperatures beneath the waves. In Low Atlanteans, this fluid dries out when exposed to air for too long, causing the skin to itch and crack. Without regular immersion in water, a Low Atlantean eventually succumb to organ failure and, ultimately death. High Atlanteans, such as the Royal Family and much of the noble class, can survive out of water much longer than their kin; they are comfortable for days instead of hours. Atlanteans age at a much slower rate than humans. Most can expect to live for nearly two centuries. Older Atlanteans develop white hair and waxy, silver skin, and cannot survive out of water as long as their younger kin. The average Atlantean is much stronger than a human, with High Atlanteans possessing superhuman levels of strength. King Vashti has been recorded as lifting more than 25 tons on dry land. Atlanteans can lift even more when in the water. This strength carries over into durability; Atlanteans rarely wear proper armor, as their hides have adapted to immense pressure, making Atlanteans very difficult to injure. Likewise, powerful muscles mean that Atlanteans are very light on their feet. In the water, they can swim at speeds approaching Mach 1. If they are somehow injured, an Atlantean can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human if submerged in water. This increased healing factor diminishes the longer an Atlantean is out of the water, and dissipates completely if an Atlantean is completely dry. Society The Atlanteans are seen as exotic, both physically and culturally. Humans are as distrustful of the aquatic people, a feeling that is mutually shared between them. Atlantean society is based on family and noble House; every family in Atlantis is ultimately a sworn vassal of one of the twelve major Noble Houses, who in turn are sworn to the Crown itself. To a degree, there is a lack of sexual dimorphism in Atlantean society. Females are just as often found in the army and leading noble houses as men. Atlantis itself was founded by a great Hero Queen, and as such, Atlantis holds no stigma against females holding power. While Atlantean society is centered around Poseidonis (more commonly referred to simply as “Atlantis” by most), the Atlantean people have a proud history of exploration and settling dangerous areas. While no true second great city has yet been built, the Atlanteans have started building small settlements beside deep trenches, portals to the elemental planes, and among other isolated spots far from the eyes of the surface folk. Psychology Atlanteans are, first and foremost, a very devout people—they literally owe their existence to their patron god, after all. They are also a very proud people, sometimes to the extent of being considered prickly about things such as their honor. They are not quick to take insult, but they are very particular about their own, personal honor. They expect less out of other people, though are pleasantly surprised when one of the land folk meets their standards for honor, courtesy, and duty. Respectful of tradition and personal honor, Atlanteans tend to be lawful. They have no need to stringent legal codes and expansive sets of laws. Each member of their society is assumed to act with honor and integrity, seeking the best outcome for the most people. Dishonorable behavior is dealt with on a familial level—a family is expected to appropriately deal with anyone in their midst whose behavior reflects badly on the community, whether shaming them into proper behavior or ensuring that the family member makes amends for their dishonorable acts. Their culture is regimented enough that even rebels, misfits, exiles, and others tend to go about their daily routines in an organized, mindful fashion. Devout Atlanteans undertake many small rituals of thanks and acknowledgement through their day. As a result of their isolation and limited understanding of the surface world, Atlanteans can come across as haughty and arrogant. They see themselves as caretakers of the sea, and they expect other creatures to pay them deep respect, if not complete deference. This attitude might grate on others, but it arises from a seed of truth. Few know of the Atlanteans’ great victories over dreadful undersea threats, even in just the past 20 years. They make little allowance for such ignorance and are delighted to expound on the great debt others owe them. Atlanteans have a tendency to emerge from their isolation under the assumption that other folk will welcome them as respected allies and mentors. Again, distance drives much of this attitude; their limited view of the world leaves them ignorant of the surface’s own conflicts and customs and struggles. Atlanteans readily see such concerns as trivial or minor events, a sideshow to the Atlantean’s own role as the world’s “true protectors”. Despite their off-putting manners, Atlanteans are benevolent people at heart, convinced that other civilized people deserve to live and prosper. Their attitudes might grate, but when pirate fleets prowl the waves or the leviathan awakens from its slumber, Atlantis is among the first to take up arms. Atlanteans readily sacrifice themselves for the common good. They will fight and die for surface folk, merfolk, and other creatures without question should the cause be noble and just. At times their fervor and ignorance of the world can lead them astray. Atlanteans encountering other creatures for the first time can often underestimate them, leaving Atlanteans vulnerable to deception. With their strong martial tradition, they can sometimes be too eager to leap into a fight. The Twelve Divine Virtues Atlantean culture is very tradition-bound and ordered. This sense of tradition is expressed among the Atlanteans as the Twelve Divine Virtues: Honor, Loyalty, Bravery, Piety, Civility, Strength, Perseverance, Compassion, Humility, Obligation (specifically to the family), Respect, and Peacefulness. Of course, these are ideals to which individual Atlanteans strive, but the assumptions of these virtues as being the norm colors every day of Atlantean life. Education Almost all Atlanteans are educated and literate, though some pursue education longer than others. The most famous school in Atlantis is the Poseidon Conservatory. Led by High Mystic Cora, sister of the King. It is a place for students who are interested in the use of magic, especially a form of hydromancy the Atlanteans call “water-bending”. It boasts a diversity of students, even those from non-Atlantean sea-folk communities. The royal family and other nobles are traditionally schooled here. Water Bending A form of elemental magic unique to the Atlantean people. While forms of hydromancy exist in many magical traditions, the specific tradition shown here originated in and is practiced almost exclusively by Atlanteans. Many on the surface believe Atlanteans posses a form of hydrokinesis, but this is not true; Atlanteans boast no natural ability to control water. It is instead based in this art. All Atlanteans are capable of it to some degree, as many learn the basics as children. In Atlantean philosophy, water is the element of change. The moon is the source of power in water bending, and the original Atlanteans learned developed the art by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. The fighting style of water bending is fluid and graceful, like a dance, and acts in concert with the environment. They deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents’ own forces and strategies against them. Even when water benders do take on an attack stance, their moves appear to flow from to the other. This magic’s strength is found in great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, water bending employs defensive techniques that can be transformed into attacks and counters, defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, an Atlantean water bender’s defensive maneuvers focus on control,achieved through turning an opponent’s strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. The main weakness of this style is that the magic cannot create water where there is none; the magic is considerably more powerful or weaker depending on the amount of water in the vicinity. Thus, it is less effective extremely dry or cold environments. The water bender’s emotional state also affects the magic. Their power comes from the internal energy of life. Due to this, their power is connected to their emotional state. If an inexperienced water bender were to lose their temper, their force would intensify but in turn, control is lost. A maximum balance of power and control is achieved through the balance of one’s emotions. Observers often compare the movements of a water bender to those of someone practicing Tai Chi. Love & Marriage Love is considered an important aspect of Atlantean society. Love for Atlantis, love for one’s king, love for one’s family; all aspects of love are highly venerated among their people. Romantic love is little different; countless poems, songs, works of art, and stories have been created detailing fated or tragic lovers. It should be noted, however, that Atlantean marriage customs are quite different from the surface world. Marriage is very rarely done out of love. Instead, marriage is seen as a tool to forge alliances and strengthen the standing of one’s noble house. Marriage is often the only reliable way to advance in social rank. Betrothal Betrothals, called “Bindings” by the Atlanteans, are customary among the people of Atlantis. Bindings are expected to be arranged by the head of a House, both for their children and any unwed younger siblings. In the upper nobility, Bindings are often arranged before the children are even born. A bound couple often grows up together, they are often educated together, and generally are a part of a similar social sphere (though exceptions occur). Marriage Wedding ceremonies are highly serious affairs. A priest of Poseidon is involved, while deep, romantic melodies are sung by a choir. Traditionally, the wife wears a sash around her waist of the colors of her birth House, which is replaced by the sash of the husband’s House. An exchange of vows takes place and the couple exchanges a necklace, called a Unionband, that contains a beautiful, polished stone that bears an inscription from their partner. Every year the couple is together, a small bead is added to the unionband. Each bead is unique in color and texture, symbolizing that year to the couple. Romance on the Surface Trysts with land-dwellers are no outright forbidden, but they are highly frowned upon. Marriages with a land-dweller is outright prohibited, and any children born out of such a union are called “minnows” in Atlantean society. Such “bastards” are not seen as truly Atlantean and receive no rights, citizenship, or protections, regardless of who their parents are. The parent in such a pairing must choose between life on the land or life in Atlantis. To stay with their progeny and land-dwelling lover, they must forsake Atlantis altogether. Art & Music The Atlantean qualities of patience and haughtiness often demonstrate themselves in art. Their architecture, while undeniably beautiful in even the simplest cases, is flashy and geometrically perfect; Atlantean standards accept nothing short of perfection, their artisans working tirelessly in their art to constantly raise the aesthetic bar. Atlantean poetry, music—everything demonstrates a regal attitude that has come to be closely associated with Atlantean tastes. The acoustics of a watery environment lend themselves to music. Atlanteans are exposed to the eerie and beautiful songs of the whales and other denizens of the deep, so it is not surprising that Atlantean poets have a range of powerful and evocative songs. The artistic skill of the Atlanteans is legendary. Much Atlantean art is made using shells, undersea gemstones, and polished stones. Painting is more rare, but not unheard of. Much Atlantean painting is done using bio-luminescent paints found underwater, creating brilliant displays with colors that blend and play off one another in almost impossible ways. To an Atlantean, the grander a piece of art or architecture the better, with heroic ballads or tragic epics the preferred form of literature among their people. Atlanteans love and enjoy learning, perhaps even to a point that others might find surprising. Nearly all Atlanteans have access to a private store of knowledge and no self-respecting Atlantean lacks the capacity to read and write. Fashion Contrary to their artistic sensibilities, Atlantean fashion is at once surprisingly beautiful and understated, with subdued colors like blue or green favored over bolder hues. Most Atlanteans decorate themselves with polished shells or gold embroidery woven into the design of their garments, which add to the beauty without seeming too flashy or showy. Similarly, most Atlantean jewelry is simple in appearance, but exquisitely complex in construction and design. While they are by no means a promiscuous people, Atlanteans dress in a manner that would be surprisingly risqué on the surface. Most Atleanteans rarely wear more than a short skirt or loincloth and a toolbelt, as they find most attire confining. Atlantean silk, the primary material they create garments out of, is light and durable. When more clothing is required for warmth or protection, Atlanteans prefer form-fitting garments that do not impair their movement. Likewise, they often find surface-dwellers habit of layering impractical, and shoes are an alien concept to them altogether. Leisure & Recreation Nobles and Sea-folk alike get bored, which has led to the creation of a variety of pastimes for entertainment. Children play with toys (puppets, hoops, carved statues, dolls, etc), or play a variety of games. Noble children, especially as they grow older, are expected to train in many different skills for their entertainment as well as general education. Both boys and girls learn to ride Deephorses. Both also learn sewing, embroidering, dancing, singing, writing poetry, playing musical instruments, and even martial skills. By the time an Atlantean is twelve years old, they have been training at arms and play fighting for years. Many adults prefer to spend their free time in taverns and brothels. Gambling is another popular pastime. All Atlanteans are literate, and many like to spend their downtime reading books. Nobles sometimes prefer to take long swims for pleasure, or simply take a Deephorse ride, sometimes to pick flowers or feast outdoors. Games Common Atlantean games include: * Come-Into-My-Castle: 'A game played by a small group of children that teaches them about courtesy, heraldry, and the friends and enemies of their House. Usually only children from the higher castes play this game, as common Sea-Folk do not have “castles”, as it were. * '''Finger Dance: '''A more dangerous game, more aimed at adolescents and adults than children. It is played by at least two people, who throw spears or knives at each other. One must catch the projectile or dodge it (catching it earns you one point, dodging it earns you zero points, getting injured results in the loss of one point). * '''Hide the Treasure: '''This game is much like the game “Hide and Seek” played on the surface. However, in this game, one player hides a number of “treasures”, and the other children race to see who can find more. As they search, the player who hid the treasure swims after them to try to tag them before they uncover all of the treasure. * '''Monsters and Maidens: '''A game played by multiple children, who chase each other while pretending to be monsters or maidens. One player is the “Hero”, who must tag all of the monsters before the monsters tag all of the maidens. * '''Sharks and Minnows: '''A game played exactly like Hide and Seek on the surface. * '''Spin the Sword: '''A game of endurance, the goal is to continue spinning one’s weapon in a particular pattern or motion longer than the others. ''Blitzball The most popular game in Atlantis, Blitzball is a sport that is over 1,000 years old. The ancient gesture used by spectators to cheer on their favorite team was eventually adopted and has become used in most traditional greetings. Blitzball is embraced by Atlanteans from all walks of life. Nobles attend important Blitzball tournaments, and the stadium itself is large enough to hold almost the entire population of Atlantis, making it the largest structure in modern day Atlantis. Even merfolk and other non-Atlantean sea-folk are accepted. The annual Blitzball tournament is a festival where all of the people of Atlantis can overcome racial barriers and come together. The sport is held in a massive stadium, designed in a traditional amphitheater style. A spherical border is created using magic and a pair of triangular goals are suspended at opposing points within the sphere’s diameter. The game involves both teams handling the blitzball (which is about the size of a large basketball), which they can throw or kick to their teammates across the field, but they cannot carry or swim with it. Use of water bending is allowed by those playing Defense. Each game lasts for two five-minute periods. The team with the highest score at the end of a period wins that period. If they remain tied at the end of the second period, a third period is held to break the tie. Cyvasse A board game of military strategy. The game is played by two players and features ten pieces, each with their own different powers and attributes. It is played on a board that changes from game to game. Players arrange their tiles on the board with a screen in the middle, so neither can see how the other arranges their pieces. Among the squares players can place themselves are mountains, trenches, volcanic fields, forests of seaweed, coral reefs, and open water. Each terrain tile has its own unique traits, as well. The best players make use of these terrain tiles. In turn, players move their pieces across the board. The game is complex and seen as profound by the Atlantean people. There are numerous Cyvasse parlors throughout Atlantis. '''King Vashti is a noted Cyvasse champion. There are ten different pieces available in the game: merfolk, spearmen, marksmen, light cavalry (also called Deep Riders), heavy cavalry (called Shell Riders), Bastion, Shark, Whale, Kraken, and King. The Kraken is the most powerful piece in the game. Some pieces are only vulnerable to other pieces. For example, the Shark can remove both light and heavy cavalry from the board, while a shark can only be taken by the Kraken and the Whale. The Bastion piece is notable for not being able to take any other piece, though it provides protection to any piece it is adjacent to. A common Atlantean phrase is “The kraken is the most powerful piece on the board, but the Bastion is the most important to the skilled player.” Tournaments Popular in Atlantis are tournaments; honorable competitions where warriors compete against one another. The format and rules used during a tourney can vary between events, demonstrating the desires or the host. Atlanteans also participate in a sport called “Shark-Baiting”, where warriors cut themselves to allow their blood to drive a large shark into a frenzy before fighting the creature unarmed. Ring of Fire The most important tournaments or duels between feuding Houses are fought in the Ring of Fire; a battleground surrounded by magma and other hazards. These battles are often spectacles that draw the entire city out to spectate. Trade Atlantis uses currency in trade, though many sea-folk are known to barter as well. The currency of Atlantis is known as Gil. Such coins are typically forged from Atlantean gold. Silver and shell-based varieties exist, but are more rare and less valuable than the golden gil. Atlanteans rarely use metal tools due to the inevitable damage most metals suffer due to saltwater corrosion. One notable exception is gold. Many Atlanteans have mastered the art of beating gold into beautiful jewelry, because the traditional forging of metals is all but impossible underwater. For the most part, their tools, weapons, and armor are made from materials they have underwater, such as stone, coral, and shells of various sorts. Magic Atlanteans have a deep respect for magic, particularly “high magic”, and often concentrate their studies on its nature and use. Atlanteans have an advantage in this over other societies, for as a collective group, Atlantis has a greater wealth of lore than almost any other, a collection accumulated over millennia. With the proper training, Atlanteans are capable of warding entire cities or changing the landscape of a small region overnight, although such power is used hesitantly and with great restraint; the coming of the Faceless One, the Great Deluge, and other disasters serve to remind Atlanteans that with great power comes the need to restrain one’s self. As a result, Atlanteans, as much out of an urge to prevent disaster as out of possessive arrogance, are hesitant to use their abilities learned as mystics outside of their domains. Ancient Atlantis was home to some of the most powerful mystics in history. However, it is commonly agreed upon my Atlantean society that it was this magical hubris that led to both of the cataclysmic wars with the Faceless One. Thus, magic in Atlantis is, today, highly regulated and approached with caution. Atlanteans tend to use magic to aid in construction, crafting weapons, and defenses against outside threats. They have developed a range of waterproof magical items, and a system of writing underwater. To Atlanteans, there is little difference between magic and science. Religion Atlanteans are deeply religious. This piety is often intertwined with nationalism, as Atlanteans firmly believe they are the chosen people of Poseidon. As in most other things, Atlanteans leave no detail incomplete and religious ceremonies devoted to their patrons are often long and drawn-out. For other people, these rites might seem dull, with Atlanteans neglecting any hint of joy or merriness, which they believe is disrespectful to their gods. Most Atlanteans revere the mighty sea god Poseidon as their patron and savior, for it was by his hand that they did not perish in the long-ago catastrophe that befell their people. The temple hierarchy of Poseidon is a pillar in any Atlantean community, and high priests often serve as the principal advisors to nobility. Holy Days In Atlantis, each member of the Olympian pantheon has their own holiday, save for Zeus (who the Atlanteans hate) and Hades. Population By far, the most common resident of Atlantis are the Low Atlanteans; these are not as powerful as their kin nor can they survive comfortably outside of water as long. They are, however, much more common, at a rate of about 100:1. High Atlanteans tend to make up the top portion of society, and the vast majority of the Lesser and Greater Noble Houses are made up almost entirely on High Atlanteans. They are not the only people to call Atlantis home. During their time in the Plane of Elemental Water, many aquatic people (called “Sea Folk” by the Atlanteans) would call Atlantis home. When Atlantis mysteriously returned to the Material Plane, they brought these exotic beings with them. Other races include: * Brinefolk: '''Large, crablike people. * '''Cecaelias: Mer-like, but with a lower body made up of eight octopus tentacles. * Locathah: 'Translating to “Fish Folk” in Atlantean, the Locathah are a fishlike race of humanoids. They are often seen as dull and tend to function mostly as servants in some capacity. * '''Merfolk: '''Aquatic humanoids with a humanoid upper body with pointed ears, and the lower body of a fish. * '''Sheeva: '''Singularly called Sheev, these humanoids resemble the classic “creature from the black lagoon”. They have a special ability to inflate their size like a puffer fish, gaining increased strength and durability as long as they can hold their breath. They can survive on land about as long as a Low Atlantean. ''Animals and Pets Atlanteans have a strong affinity for dolphins and porpoises. Most Atlantean communities have several pods to serve as guardians, messengers, and playful companions. Atlanteans also have a great and abiding respect for whales. Many Atlantean homes are home to companion fish. Beyond that, Atlanteans are also well known for their ability to genetically create their own undersea animals to serve important roles. The most famous example are the Deephorses; massive sea horses bred for use as mounts. Massive Sharks, called Atlantean Maws, are used in war, as are schools of electric eels sixty feet long. The Mega Turtle is a turtle larger than a city bus that is used as for cargo, mass transportation, or an armored soldier transport. Lightfish are a small variety of bioluminescent fish that are trained to float about in populated areas and homes and light up on command. Guard fish are a breed of large swordfish who are bred like war hounds, with “noses” capable punching through steel. '''Warfare In an underwater world, bludgeoning and slashing weapons are nowhere near as efficient as piercing weapons. Spears are, therefore, the favored weapons of Atlantis’ military. High ranking officers in the army and members of nobility often fight using elaborate tridents; tridents themselves are seen as a sign of status among Atlanteans. While one might think their weapons to be more fragile, since they are not made of metal, they are actually strengthened through magic to be sturdier than steel (though renewing these enchantments is necessary from time to time). The spears and tridents of Atlantis are capable of fighting at both melee and at range; they are outfitted with enchantments that enable to fire powerful blasts of photon energy. Many Atlanteans do not use weapons, instead relying on their water bending prowess and martial unarmed techniques. Armor is generally eschewed by the Atlanteans for two reasons: the first is that it slows their swimming speed and agility. Second, Atlanteans generally have naturally durable hides that are difficult to injure with traditional weaponry. When using armor is necessary, Atlanteans employ Sharkskin armor for ambush units, and Chiton Armor for their heavier hitting vanguard. Shields are almost unheard of among the Atlantean soldiers. Politics Atlantis has a strict hierarchy reminiscent of ancient feudal societies. At the top of the society ladder is the Royal Family. Beneath them are the twelve Great Houses. Beneath them are the Lesser Houses, which are typically vassal houses and influential families who have sworn loyalty to one of the Great Houses. Beneath the Lesser Houses are the Minor Houses, beneath which are the “Sea Folk”; commoners, soldiers, craftsmen, etc. The King wields immense power and influence in Atlantean society, but it should be noted that they are not an authoritarian society; the king does not wield absolute power. The Council of Triton, made up of ambassadors from the Great Houses serves to approve and advise the King's policies. Relations Atlanteans have excellent relationships with merfolk, tritons, frog-folk, and other aquatic races. They often band together with them to fight off threats from land folk or aquatic threats. They are the dedicated enemy of aquatic monsters bent on destruction, such as merrow and scrags. Of all the sea-dwelling folk, Atlanteans are the most likely to engage in commerce and trade with coastal and seafaring land dwellers. However, they distrust the surface and relations between the two have been growing more tense as the years drag on. Names Most Atlantean names have two or three syllables. They have a fluid sort of intonation when spoken underwater, in the traditional Atlantean tongue. * Female Names: '''Andromedyn, Aquaria, Aryn, Banara, Belthyn, Boshira, Byrrah, Ceta, Cleito, Cora, Coral, Dahara, Dorma, Duthyn, Elannia, Faira, Feloren, Fen, Fina, Folma, Ganellyn, Hana, Janna, Juroka, Kae, Kamara, Kamuu, Kralor, Kyral, Lamyn, Mako, Mala, Mara, Mirella, Naliatha, Nara, Neptunia, Nia, Nimora, Ondine, Otanyn, Ouda, Paranna, Phara, Prota, Qua, Rathia, Relun, Rodis, Sareena, Saru, Saryn, Shalryn, Shara, Stacian, Susa, Susyn, Tala, Teneel, Tila, Timora, Valera, Vasha, Vlaryn, Vyrra, Waya, Wolyn, Zarina, Zoga * '''Male Names: '''Achak, Alloroc, Amo, Arion, Ashur, Askid, Attuma, Bazil, Beemer, Boral, Brodar, Calculha, Chelwyd, Chordai, Cirin, Corus, Dagim, Damash, Daneth, Delnis, Epititus, Gartha, Ghenor, Gorgul, Govan, Grokko, Harak, Honsu, Husam, Ikthon, Jako, Jhimas, Jian, Kadar, Kalen, Kamar, Kanal, Karal, Kavor, Keros, Krang, Marqus, Mato, Meranno, Molos, Morcan, Nalos, Namos, Nautak, Nimor, Ocar, Opistho, Orelem, Oro, Orrek, Ossem, Politus, Porphyr, Ralin, Ramin, Relvin, Remy, Rennar, Ruthar, Serestus, Shabarr, Shakkoth, Shem, Socus, Tagran, Talan, Thakos, Timoran, Tulem, Uvien, Vashti, Vayos, Vodos, Worta, Wurta, Yorlo, Zamuu, Zeno, Zunis Notable Atlanteans Royal Family * '''King Vashti Orin: '''The current king of Atlantis and wielder of the Trident of the Seven Seas. The second son of Kin Zeno, Vashti deposed his older brother during the Surface Invasion of 2006. A just and wise king, and renowned warrior. Noted cyvasse master. Ally of the Guardians and honorary member of the team. Slayer of General Ishoort during the Imperius War. * '''Queen Aquaria Orin: '''The deceased wife of King Vashti, she was known far and wide as the most beautiful woman in the seven seas. A talented artist and singer. Queen Aquaria was a noted alumni and former Headmistress of the Poseidon Consortium. Queen Aquaria passed away due to a magical sickness when her daughter was four years old. * '''Princess Amiriel Orin: The only daughter of King Vashti and the current heir to the throne. Betrothed to Lord Dagim of House Nimor. * High Mystic Cora Orin: '''The younger sister of King Vashti and current Headmistress of the Posdeidon Consortium. A noted and powerful water bender. Great Noble Houses House Nimor * '''Duke Harak Nimor: '''Patriarch of House Nimor, Harak is known as a powerful warrior, shark breeder, and skilled whale-singer. Harak is an old friend of the King, who has fought beside him time and again. Duke Harak is the current High General of the Atlantean Army, answering only to the Council and the King. * '''Lord Dagim Nimor: '''The handsome, honorable, and charming eldest son of Duke Harak. Dagim, or "Dag" as he is known by his friends, has a reputation for being calm and collected, and being possessed a keen intellect. He is known to be fairly competitive and is a highly skilled combatant and Deephorse rider. He is confident and accomplishes whatever task he sets his mind to. Some familiar with him perceive as arrogant--which he is, to a point, but he has earned that right. Loyalist Rebels Despite nearly bringing ruination to both the sea and the surface world, the deposed king Koryak still commands a number of loyal followers. The loyalist population harbor a deep loathing of King Vashti and his family, claiming that he is a traitor to Atlantis, a usurper, and a false king. The loyalists are a recurring threat in Atlantis, occasionally starting armed uprisings and causing trouble for Vashti's forces. They have never been a formidable force, however, and their numbers dwindle every year. * '''Koryak Orin: '''The former king of Atlantis and firstborn of King Zeno. Koryak was known as an excellent strategist, possessed a genius intellect, and immense power. His followers claim the blood of Poseidon was strong in him. Fearless in his youth, he slowly grew paranoid after Atlantis' return to the Material Plane. His thoughts grew increasingly obsessed with the surface. Paranoia slowly grew to resentment and outright hatred. He spread propaganda about the surface and riled his people to war. When Vashti voiced his opposition to a war with the surface, Koryak charged him with treason. By the time of the Invasion, Koryak was lost to his own fear and hatred. He was eventually defeated by '''Astrea and Vashti together. Koryak was then charged with crimes against Atlantis was thrown into the Trench; Atlantis' prison. Koryak has remained in captivity for the last fourteen years. * '''Ada Orin: '''Koryak's wife, who passed away shortly after arriving back to Earth. The cause of her death was never released to the public, though Koryak certainly used it to fuel his hatred of the surface. * '''Arion Orin: '''Koryak's eldest son, who was killed by a submarine only months after Atlantis arrived back on Earth. This is considered the last straw that would lead to Koryak's overall intent to invade and punish the surface. * '''Fina Orin: '''The only surviving heir to Koryak. She escaped with her matron and a small group of loyalists in the days following Koryak's imprisonment. Fina's whereabouts were unknown for many years, until very recently when she was discovered to have remained with the Loyalists, though in what capacity is unknown. Fina was known to a tomboy and wild child in her youth.